Namekian
Nameks (ナメック星人, Namekku-seijin), also commonly known as Namekians, are a race from Planet Namek. They are among the most important races in the series, as they are the creators of the Dragon Balls. Nameks are humanoid with slug-like characteristics, including green skin and antennae. Namekians are fully grown at the age of eight (not counting demonic and Super Nameks). In the original Japanese versions of the King Piccolo/Piccolo Jr. Sagas of Dragon Ball, they were known as Mazokus, who had varying humanoid features and were of more earthly origin. The name "Namek" is taken from the word namekuji, which means "slug" in Japanese. Starting Techniques When you create a Namekian character, your starting techniques will be Flight, Ki Blast, Ki Sense and your choice of Regeneration or Magic Materialization. History Approximately three-hundred years prior to the beginning of the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_%28franchise%29 Dragon Ball series], the earliest Namekians encountered on Earth (King Piccolo and his sons, though not counting Kami) were evil, destructive and caused chaos throughout the Earth until their eventual narrow defeat at the hands of Master Mutaito and his pupils. It is clear that they were a well-known, space-faring race at some point in the not-too-distant past, as most of the Saiyans who came to Earth immediately recognized Piccolo as a Namekian. They used to trade with other planets, but stopped after the cataclysm. It is also known that Namekians had a vast knowledge of technology, because the Nameless Namek was spirited away to Earth in a spaceship (with Namekian language voice recognition) prior to the massive climate shift disaster. Also, Lord Slug was an avid space-traveler, and was most likely exiled from Planet Namek prior to the climate shift (although the Japanese version explains that he was sent off the planet as a baby during the cataclysmic climate shift for the same reasons that Kami was sent off). In the era of the Dragon Ball series, there were just over 100 Nameks alive on their home planet, as they had been killed off a generation before, by a great tempest. The only known survivors are Grand Elder Guru, and the nameless Namekian, who was sent to safety on Earth. Another survivor, Lord Slug is introduced in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Up until the arrival of Nappa and Vegeta, Piccolo and his mutated brothers were considered demons due to the evil nature of King Piccolo and his sons. Kami's status as a Namek was not generally known, though he would not have been considered a demon. Appearance and Physiology Nameks are humanoids with slug-like characteristics, including antennae, light green skin, and pink patches appearing throughout their bodies (also, many Namekians are named after words meaning "slug" or "snail"). Elderly Nameks have darker green skin and less prominent pink patches (these appear to become dull-orange as the Namek advances in age), pointy ears, and red rings, in which they have three red conjoined rings on their ankles and wrists, making them look like they have ankle bands and wristbands. They require only water for sustenance, as their bodies have enzymes that allow them to transform water into nutrients. Namekians appear to have very long lifespans. For example, Grand Elder Guru, the only Namekian known to die of natural causes, was over 500 years old when he died. Kami also lived to be around 300 years old before fusing with Piccolo. Namekians can withstand more cold than humans without being cold, as proven when it was revealed that the nameless Namekian spent several years in the cold Yunzabit Heights as a child. Their blood color is red or purple. Most Namekians appear to be roughly the size of normal Humans, although some are taller. Classes Namekians are philosophical warriors, being broadly divided into two classes: Warriors and Dragon Clan. Before Frieza attacked Namek, the Namekians were composed 86% Dragon Clan Namekian and 14% Warrior-Type Namekian. There are six Elders, each to a village: Elder Moori has seven Dragon Clan Namekians and three Warrior-type Namekians within his village. Elder Tsuno has sixteen Dragon Clan members and three Warriors in his village. The four unnamed Elders have a total of sixty five Dragon Clan and eight Warrior-type Namekians amongst them. Grand Elder Guru has only one Namekian with him, his bodyguard, the Warrior-type Nail. Transformations Giant Form (巨大化; Kyodaika) is a transformation used by some Namekians. The transformation causes the user to grow to enormous propertions, reaching a size of nearly ten times their original size and increasing their power by an unspecified multiple. Any Namekian is capable of initiating this transformation, provided that they know how. Special abilities Namekians demonstrate a wide variety of abilities, many of them magical in nature. These abilities are seen mostly by important characters, such as Piccolo, so it is unknown how many are common to the species versus the individual. Feel free to use this as a list of learnable techniques for a Namekian character. *Heightened sense of hearing: Namekian sense of hearing is far greater than that of Humans. It is stated that very high-pitched sounds like whistling can be irritating to Namekians, to the point of causing them pain, particularly when they are in their Great Namek form (as their eardrums are massive in size). However, removing the ears beforehand can lessen the effects, as demonstrated in the same film by Piccolo ripping out his ears so he will not have to be affected by Gohan's whistling after stating Gohan to whistle to weaken Lord Slug. *Thick skin: Namekians evidently have thick skin capable of shielding them from extreme drops in temperature. After his spaceship lands on Earth in the frigid Yunzabit Heights, the nameless Namekian spends his life alone in the region from youth through adolescence. *Regeneration: Nameks are an extremely resilient race and capable of healing themselves and regenerating body parts instantly, as long as their brains are intact. This does not make them completely invulnerable, though, as it takes a large amount of reserve energy to perform and it is possible for a Namek to die with his body more or less intact after a battle. *Stretching arms (Body flexibility): A Namekians body and limbs are also extremely flexible. They can elongate their arms and legs at will. With considerable effort, they are even able to grow many times their size (although growing like that does not increase the Namek's power level, and essentially does nothing but make them a bigger target). *Magic Materialization: Namekians can create items like clothing out of thin air. It is likely this ability is what is used for their most potent skill, the creation of Dragon Balls. It was noted in the series that only members of the Dragon Clan are able to create Dragon Balls, but it is unclear whether their creation is a learned skill or innate to the species, as Kami created them based on a racial memory of sorts. *Soul control: Kami has demonstrated this ability, as he was able to incarnate his soul into another being, essentially possessing them. It is also likely that in Namek fission, the soul is shared between the two new Nameks. *Healing: Dende is shown with the ability to heal other beings of virtually any injury. *Increased lifespan: Most Nameks are several hundreds of years old before they pass on. *Aging: Namekians possibly age differently than Humans; three years after his birth, Piccolo is physically Goku's age. *Telekinesis and Telepathy: Piccolo was able to mentally lift a pyramid in the anime. King Piccolo and Guru communicated with their offspring, despite their locations on Earth and Namek respectively. *''Ki'' manipulation: Namekians are shown to be capable of controlling their ki, as they surprised Frieza and his troops when they raised their power levels after arriving at a village being attacked and the scouters showed that they initially had low power levels. Category:Races Category:DragonBall Category:Races with Transformations